


无聊的白色情人节

by gougeous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gougeous/pseuds/gougeous
Summary: “傻东西，今年情人节你还是和那只黄耗子一起过？”小豪坐在椅子上刷着手机漫不经心地问。“皮卡！”某只被点到名的涉黄老鼠窜上了小智的肩，对小智使用了蹭蹭脸颊，仿佛在宣誓所有权。小豪大海一般的蓝眼睛暗了下来，把注意力放在了炎兔儿软软的大耳朵上，“那我就只好和这个可爱的小老弟一起过了。”“你...... 好像有点失望？”
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	无聊的白色情人节

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [boring White Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210572) by [gougeous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gougeous/pseuds/gougeous)



> （晚了一天的）智豪白色情人节贺文  
> 小豪一直叫小智外号傻东西！  
> 有玩梗！

“傻东西，今年情人节你还是和那只黄耗子一起过？”小豪坐在椅子上刷着手机漫不经心地问。

“皮卡！”某只被点到名的涉黄老鼠窜上了小智的肩，对小智使用了蹭蹭脸颊，仿佛在宣誓所有权。

小豪大海一般的蓝眼睛暗了下来，把注意力放在了炎兔儿软软的大耳朵上，“那我就只好和这个可爱的小老弟一起过了。”

“你...... 好像有点失望？”

又是那种感觉，为什么每次和他说话就像发烧了一样？

好烫，耳朵好烫，脸也好烫。

小豪把头扭到一边去，不想让任何人看见他泛红的脸。

“我才没有失望！”小豪瞪着小智，把包背了起来，“我和炎兔儿去先找博士了，你继续收拾包吧。炎兔儿，Let’s go！”

小智收拾好东西从房间里出来的时候，研究所里异常的安静，他每一步都走的小心翼翼，甚至叫皮卡丘到前面探路，生怕有人跳出来给他一个意想不到的白色情人节惊喜。研究所外也是一个人都没有，小智都怀疑今天是鬼节了。

他绕了研究所一圈一个人也没看见，终于，听到一个熟悉的声音在喊他的名字。

研究所的大家以及小豪，都在马路对面的巴士上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊抱歉我马上来！”小智使出了高速移动。

“皮卡丘丘丘丘丘！”

和巴士上的人道歉之后，小智一屁股坐了小豪旁边的空位上，疑惑地看着小豪手上的玫瑰花和巧克力。

“呃...... 这朵玫瑰花是你的，是今天白色情人节展览的门票，博士给我们的，别弄丢了。巧克力...... 是我给所有人准备的礼物，这盒是你的，你喜欢的草莓味。”小豪把东西塞进小智手里。“还有你的早餐，三明治和牛奶，和皮卡丘的宝可梦饮料。”

看到吃的东西，小智和皮卡丘的眼睛都发光了。

“谢谢！”

“皮卡皮卡！”

去展览的路上，除了博士一直在说服小春乖乖听话和大家一起去这次的情人节展览，否则没人在家照顾她，小豪的注意力就在小智夸张地描述着今天早上的研究所有多安静，小豪看着这个傻里傻气的男孩笑的上气不接下气，认识这个男孩之前，他还没有体会过这样的快乐，虽说小春也是一个朋友，但她却不像小智一般令他感受到这种情感。

是什么情感呢，小豪看着小智的睡颜想着，但这个问题对于一个十岁的小孩子来说，未免也太过复杂。

“啊！！！”小春的尖叫声打破了小豪的沉思，“来电汪你是只狗！！！你不能吃巧克力！！！”

“Wanpa？”

“睡觉的都醒醒，都醒醒啊，景点到了，可以下车撒尿了。”

“不是这句。”樱木博士小声的提醒到。

“哦哦！关都2020白色情人节展览会会场到了，大家可以下车了，大家可以在里面看到许多动人的宝可梦爱情故事！当然！也有人与人之间的！祝大家玩得开心！”

跟着博士的团队进去了之后，小智就拉着小豪往宝可梦区跑。

“哇！是巴大蝶！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊路卡利欧！”

“好多皮卡丘！！！”

“皮卡皮卡！”

小豪只能被小智拉着跑，连拍照都来不及。

午饭饭点都没有到小智就拉着小豪把宝可梦区给逛完了，关键是小智的心思完全不在宝可梦的爱情上，而是在...

宝可梦上。

小豪为了不让小智一直喊饿，就拉着小智再逛了一遍宝可梦区，认认真真地给他讲解宝可梦之间的动人爱情。

“真好啊，和喜欢的人共度一生。”小智看着余光里的小豪说。

“傻东西你有喜欢的人吗？”小豪也看着余光里的小智。

“我才没有蠢到告诉你我有喜欢的人。”小智转过身去，看向了趴在栏杆上的皮卡丘，克制不住脸上的笑意。

“你还真的是个傻东西…… ”小豪试着忽略自己疯狂跳动的心脏，镇定地说。

吃完饭之后，两个小男孩就进入了真正无事可做的状态。

“豪，今天白色情人节你很奇怪诶。”小智突然无厘头地说了一句。

“啊？啊...... 我没有很奇怪啊。你说对吧，炎兔儿。”小豪咬了下舌头，紧张的看向炎兔儿。

明明自己也没有做什么啊。

“你今天为什么不去抓宝可梦呐？你看，那边有很多爱心鱼哦。”小智很自然地一把搂住了小豪。

脑子一团混乱，感受到的只有肩上的重量和身体里冲向脸部和耳朵的血液。这次发烧一般的感觉，比平常来的都强烈，这是什么感觉呢？小豪看着小智的微笑想着，但这个问题对于一个十岁的小孩子来说，未免也太过复杂。

“Newa......”炎兔儿摊了摊手。小豪也回过神来，把站在书包上的炎兔儿抱在手里，“博士说今天好好看展览，就不要抓宝可梦了。”

“皮卡？”皮卡丘突然抓着小智手上的系带，看向了小豪。

“Love Street免费领取棉花糖！？”

小智拉着小豪来到了Love Street后就后悔了，领棉花糖的队排得里三层外三层。

“那还吃什么棉花糖啊……"小智抱着皮卡丘嘟囔道。

"丘......"皮卡丘也很失望。

“那么我们就去Love Street的展览里看看吧。”小豪建议。

“诶？我们好像没来过这里诶，这里是讲人之间的爱情吗。”小智听到有地方可以打发一点时间，兴奋了起来。

“嗯。”小豪微笑着拉着小智进了展览会场。

“情人节好无聊啊！”小智看着荧幕上的爱情电影感叹着。

“这就是你没有女朋友的原因了。”小豪不留情面地吐槽小智的发言。

“你有？”小智看向小豪，不服输地问。

“我没有，我都很少有朋友，别提女性朋友了，也就小春一个吧...... 小智你有那么多女性朋友一起旅行过，你还单身......"小豪尴尬地打趣道。

“豪，爱情是什么？"小智突然打断小豪无厘头地问了一句。

“两个人的互相吸引吧，电影里是这么说的。”小豪回答，“为什么问我这个？”

“嗯，那可能，我没被她们吸引吧。”小智看着荧幕上的爱情电影喃喃自语。

回去的路上两个小男孩都十分疲倦，靠在对方身上抱着各自的宝可梦睡着了，夕阳的余晖洒在他们两个人的身上无比美好。

回到研究所已经是晚上，两个人吃完晚饭后连小零食都没吃就回房间了。

小豪抱着炎兔儿坐在小智的下铺，看着小智仔细端详着今天展览的小册子。

“豪，你觉得爱是什么？”小智突然回头认真地看着小豪。

“爱？”

“嗯，不是爱情，是爱。”

“我不知道怎么解释…… 尤其是跟你。”

“所长爱小春，小春爱来电汪对吧。”

“嗯。”

“所长不想让小春一个人在家，小春不想让来电汪吃巧克力中毒，对吧。”

“嗯。”

这个平常很吵闹的房间陷入了沉默，这个问题对于两个十岁的小男孩太过复杂。

“我觉得，爱是不想失去的感觉。因为所长不想失去小春，小春不想…… ”小豪不确定这个答案。

“那我很不想很不想失去你。”

两个男孩眼神交汇，这是他们两个人都没有准备好去面对的感情，在他们的人生里还从未有过的感情。

“那...... 那爱情呢，爱情又是什么感觉？”这个问题，小智没过脑子就问了出来。

“这个问题，你下午问过我了。”小豪试着以最平淡的语气回应。

“可是我想知道，你是怎么想的。”

是那种神奇的化学反应又在他的体内燃烧，爆炸的感觉，是心脏加速跳动的感觉，是所有血液涌上脸的感觉，是他面对小智的时候才有的感觉。“就是，很想很想亲一个人的感觉吧。就像......”

"那我很想很想亲你。”小智爬上了床，“可以吗？”

“就像我对你的感觉，我也，很想很想亲你，傻东西。”

两个男孩的双唇在那句话之后就迫不及待地交汇了，迫不及待的用这个吻告诉对方自己对对方的感情，仿佛他们的感情就取决于这个吻。

他们吻了很久，因为这个吻的感觉令人疯狂，他们直至缺氧才分开，喘着粗气楞楞地看着对方瞳孔里的自己笑。

“我很爱你，傻东西。”

“我也很爱你，豪。”

“以后，我再也不会觉得情人节无聊了，因为以后有你陪我。”睡前小智在小豪的耳边小声地说。


End file.
